Fanfiction EVAK- Favorite Session
by gloriousfry
Summary: What is Isak's favorite dating session?


BY: GLORYFRY

CAST: Even Bechnasheim and Isak Valtersen

.

.

Even has ordered his drink. He sat on the bench at the cafe. His eyes wandered and keep exchanging from the phone to the scenery around him, which was too bored to look at. He looked at his watch and sat patiently for the younger boy who was still at his way to come to this place.

Even and isak agree to get a date today, but Isak forgot about his home work with the boys. So he apologized to him because he will make Even wait for... Forty minutes. He listened to the live music and less bored, but his eyes brighter as the younger boy entered the cafe.

"Hai, what's up?" Even raised his eyebrows and asked the baby boy who looked gloomy.

Isak huffed and sat beside Even. "I don't know."

"What? You don't know? Everything is all right?" Even asked and bent his face his boyfriend.

"Nope." Isak answered short after gave Even a glance.

Even laughed while patted Isak's shoulder and pulled him closer to enlighten his mood. "Kay, what you want to drink then? A milk?"

"Even you suck, what's on earth i would order the milk at the cafe?" Isak rolled his eyes.

"Haha but you still underage kid. Mojito will be good." Even suggested and touched isak nose.

"Whatever~"

Even patted isak head, and caressed his side face.

Isak started to look back at Even's shiny eyes and it soothed him instantly. Actually he was way better when he heard Even voice. He hasn't met Even for days. And somewhat it made him shy to look at him.

"I forgot to take my book at Mahdi's."

Even tilted his head, and gave him a wondered look and are you kidding me expression.

Isak pouted his mouth and shrugged his soulder, "I.. Don't feel like to take it again, i am too lazy to do that."

Even laughed and sipped his drink.

"I could come with you to take it, if..you really that desperate."

Isak wrinkles his eyebrows and gave him annoyed look. Why was his boyfriend could be that shitty to him. Eventhough he knew Even just like to tease him..all the time.

Even would find it cute, and made Isak's grumpy relapsed.

"Aa You suck!" Isak whined at Even.

The tall boy laughed."I don't mind, you still like me." Even answered didn't look at him but Isak just rolled his eyes and shouted where was his "milk".

Even apologized, because he forgot to order, so Isak demanded Even to allow him to sip his drink, and Even can't do anything to his spoil baby.

"Are you done?" Even asked Isak who got two glupped drink.

"You sure? Want to go to my room then?" Isak raised his eyebrow and sent Even a kinky vibe, and he would feel like getting a boner.

"Don't do that." Even sighed and shook his head.

Isak smirked "Why?"

"I would get a bonner because what you say just now, we're still at the cafe, and you will insist to do it at your room." He explained with hopeless expression.

"Nope, i can still do it under the table." Isak whispered and stared at Even seductively.

"Isak.."

"Even!"

"Why are you shouting?" Even looked at Isak with disbelief look.

Isak grinned and stared at him intensely "Why? You love it when iam screaming all over?"

Even rolled his eyes. "Jezz.."

"Hahaha, eat that! You've teased me all the time."

"You sure have to be punnished isak." Even tapped the table out of the blue.

"Yeah, come to my room then." Isak answered him with subtle voice and made Even wanted to bit him right now.

"I would really do that but my mom asked me to home early tonight, is that okay?"

Isak nodded and bite his lips. "okay.. You should get a proper sleep, be healthy, and like me more."

Even laughed. "Why are you become so much demanded? Lemme walk you home safely, and i would like you more." Isak just laughed back at Even. He stared at his radiant boyfriend who became more charming day by day. Even caressed his eyebrows and kissed isak's right hand before he pulled, and dragged him out from the Bar.

They walked to Isak's dorm while talked about everything, and this was Isak's favorite dating session with Even, including the kissing and cuddling session.

Isak told Even about his science project at Mahdi's house with boys, where Magnus just scrolling down at his instagram, and made Jonas hit him. Even asked isak, if he has contacted his mom today, isak nodded at him as the answered, and it made him realized that he really lucky to have him.

Even coaxed Isak to contact his parents often, and Isak reminded Even to have lunch together with his dad next week.

Isak felt blessed and easier lately, eventhough Even could be gloomy out of the blue beacause of his bipolar.

Isak thought that was okay, life always has ups and downs, and people through it too in different situations.

"And then you find Spanish still suck when you got A?!"

They talked randomly about Even Spanish class, where Even ranted that language was hard to understand, and Isak has to comfort Even when he did the exam.

They climbed the stairs, and reached isak's door. Even let Isak entered the room first.

"Finally your room."

"You ignored my question Even, you fooled me. I thought you really bad about it." Isak asked him as he tossed his bag at the floor. He blabbered about it not only because he felt fooled by Even, but he could only earn B at that class. Ugh even!

"What?" Even asked and found it amusing when the younger boy looked annoy while standing in front of him.

"What, what?" Isak answered him with the same question.

He stared and smiled at Isak's eyes who looked sparkling like Christmas tree. He pulled Isak and felt warm when he finally could hug Isak's body. He sniffed isak's neck, cupped it and eventually reached Isak's lips.

His lips wandered at isak's lips. His mind lost at the younger boy, who offered him the tongue. Even bite Isak's upper lip and made Isak moaning. And Even loved it.

He loved when Isak pretended angry at him, grumpy, or punched him because he teased him, but he loved Isak more when he smiled, flustered when Even kissed him just like now.

"I have to go, and you need to sleep." Even whispered to isak. His sniffed Isak nose and Isak just hummed.

Isak opened his eyes which was actually he still felt the ecstasy feeling lingered at him after the kiss. His arms were still cling into Even's neck, their nose rubbed each other as they could feel their breath. The tall boy caressed Isak's back softly, which made him heart purred. He won't Even to go.

"So good night?" Isak asked while his hand played at Even's hair.

Even smiled and reached at Isak's ear "Good night baby.."

Isak felt itchy and felt strange friction at his body because of the whisper. He looked at Even who still holding him. His blue eyes looked as beautiful as the ocean, and Isak felt could be drowning on it.

Isak blinked his eyes at Even and being cute. "Good night Evy.."

END.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT so very good but hope you like it. Sowwry for the grammar. :)) me laflaf Even and Isak 3


End file.
